Of Ghosts and Skeletons
by CybertronDefense
Summary: When Danny accidentally turns on the portal to the Ghost Zone, a certain skeleton is testing a "portal to the surface". When two beings are fused together without one absorbing the other's soul, what will happen?


**So...I know that I should be working on MistTale, but between college starting and the random ideas that fly around in my head sometimes, this happened.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, and I don't own Undertale.**

* * *

"DARK DARKER YET DARKER. THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING."

* * *

"C'mon, Danny! You just have to go inside long enough for me to take a picture, then come back out!"

"Dude, this is a bad idea."

"...I'm gonna go in."

"What?! Danny, you're gonna hurt yourself! Don't do this!"

"Tucker, let Danny do what he wants to do!"

"Yeah, seriously Tucker, I'll be fine."

"Okay, dude. Your funeral."

* * *

"THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER. PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE."

* * *

"You've gotta go in farther than that, Danny! It looks like you're still outside of it!"

"Yeah, c'mon, dude!"

"Tucker, you were against this."

"And now I know there's no talking you out of it, so I'm going all in."

"Aren't you supposed to be my voice of reason?"

* * *

"THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY,"

* * *

"There! Got it! Now pose as a super hero!"

"Uh, actually, guys, I think that's enough..."

"Like this, Sam?"

* * *

"VERY,"

* * *

"Perfect!"

*Click!*

* * *

"INTERESTING. WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?"

" **this is a** **really** **bad idea. you shouldn't do this.** "

" **-** **is right, dear. i know how much you want this to work-** "

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT WISH TO HELP, THAT IS PERFECTLY FINE BY ME. YOU KNOW WHERE THE EXIT IS."

" **bu-** "

" **-, he's right. even if we stop him, he'll try again later.** "

* * *

"Sam's got the last picture taken, so let's get you out of there before something bad happens."

"For once, Tucker's right."

"Yeah, I am-wait, what the heck, Sam?!"

* * *

"IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE IN HERE WHEN I AM CONDUCTING THE EXPERIMENT, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW."

" **...fine, -. come on, -.** "

*CRASH!*

" **-** **! let your - go!** "

" **but-** "

" **down. now. he's already made his choice.** "

" **...k...** "

* * *

"Okay, I'm on my way out."

* * *

"ACTIVATING IN THREE..."

* * *

"Gah!"

* * *

"TWO..."

* * *

"Uh...guys?"

* * *

"ONE..."

* * *

"Danny!"

* * *

"ACTIVATION PROTOCOLS ENGAGE-YEAAAAA–"

* * *

"AAAAAAAA–"

* * *

Sam's hand rested over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. Danny was gone, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't told him to go in, if she hadn't brushed off Tucker's objections...Danny would still be –

"H-hey, Sam? You see that too, right?"

Violet eyes stared directly at the now-glowing portal, scanning for what Tucker had meant. There, she saw it! Something black and white was visible in the swirling green, slowly limping closer. "Is that...?" she asked, not finishing her question.

The figure paused as they reached the edge of the portal before falling flat on their face with a distorted groan. "That was pa – THER UNCOMFORTABLE EXPERI – inful," he complained, his voice warping drastically. He weakly pushed himself into a sitting position, giving Sam a clear view of his face.

His face looked like it was covered entirely by a white mask save for his mouth and chin. A crack ran up from the right eye, disappearing into his white hairline, and a second crack ran from the bottom of his left eye to the bottom of the mask. What should've been his eyes were two dark, sunken pits with green rings staring out. He wore what looked to be a black suit, a white lab coat trailing on the ground behind him.

Sam stared at the being, unsure of how to react. She took a tentative step forward, but froze when his head sluggishly turned toward her. His eyes glowed slightly, and he reached towards her only to lose his balance and fall to the floor, unconscious. After a few moments, a ring of light appeared around his waist, splitting to travel up and down his body, flickering out of existence to reveal...

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shrieked in unison. They both ran for their friend, panicking when he wouldn't react.

Finally, Tucker sighed. "Sam, we're not gonna wake him up before his parents get back. Why don't we just put him up in his room and wait for him to wake up there, away from the evidence?"

"Y-yeah," Sam agreed. "Sounds good."

* * *

 **I don't know if I'll even be continuing this. I guess it'll be a combination of the feedback I get, amount of time I can focus on MistTale, and how much homework I have.**


End file.
